Secrets in the Present
by Jesus-Freak-For-Ever
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Secrets from the past It is three years since Jeremy did the return to the past. It is about Odd and Emily. The prolouge is short, so bare with me. Reviews will be accepted with open arms.
1. Chapter 1

Three years. It had been three years since that fateful day. Three years since she had broken his heart. She had told him that things were better of this way; that they would both move on. He didn't believe her. Three years and she was still heavy on his mind. She had disappeared a few weeks later and was never found. The pain she had caused him changed him.

He got good grades along with the other boys in the gang. He no longer joked, no longer was crazy, and no longer had a pestering dog. Yup, this is the story of the new, and certainly not improved, Odd Della Rhobia.


	2. Poor Odd

Jeremy sighed, Odd hadn't been himself lately. Actually it had been longer than 'lately'. Ever since Emily broke up with him he had been miserable. Sam sure hadn't helped; she had agreed to go out with him and then kissed William right in front of Odd. She said it was easier to break up with him that way.

Odd really knew how to pick them. Every girlfriend he ever had broke up with him, poor guy.

Jeremy wasn't laughing; at least Odd had a girlfriend before. Jeremy had never gone out with a girl. Why did girls have to be such jerks?

_Not all girls are jerks, _Jeremy's mind argued. _Aelita and Yumi aren't._

Sighing once again he snapped out of his trance and back to paying attention to his teacher. He had been doing that a lot lately, zoning out in class, that is. It didn't affect him though, his grades almost had no room for improvement and he already knew what the teacher was talking about. Quickly righting down the homework assignment he waited for the bell.

It rang after five minutes and he made his way down the hall. He was an eleventh grader and was a bit disappointed when he learned that he and his friends had only a few class together and none of them had all three of them in them. This must be how Yumi felt; being a year older she was in twelfth grade and had no friends in them, but William.

William had become their friend after he had been kissed by Sam. He had only been an innocent victim and so Odd hadn't blamed him and he was eventually accepted into the group, even Ulrich had accepted him. Already being a Lyoko Warrior brought him into their group, but that had been out of need when Ulrich had moved.

That's were Ulrich met Emily. They had gone to the same school when Ulrich went to live with his dad in the states, but after picking up his grades he had convinced his dad to let him live with his mom, and live with him in the summer after school was out.

Yumi made her way to the cafeteria. She had a separate lunch time than then Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita, and Odd. Sitting down next to William she tried to make small talk, but it was still uncomfortable to talk to him outside of Lyoko things and it wouldn't be wise to bring up Lyoko in a public place.

Thinking back, Yumi wasn't sire when she had agreed to allow William into the gang. It was after Ulrich moved, but before Ulrich had mentioned that he had met a new friend named Emily. William wasn't mean or cocky, and he seemed to have let go of his long crush on her, but to her he still seemed like the same boy who got into a fight with Ulrich almost every time him saw him.

That brought her to another thought. Why had she told Ulrich that she didn't like him more than a friend, oh, so long ago? He had listened, which made her feel like he couldn't care less if they went out.

"Yumi?" Williams's voice cut into her thoughts.

"Yeah," Yumi took a bite out of her sandwich.

"You've been quiet for a long time, I was just wondering if you were alright." William said.

"I'm fine, just thinking." Yumi paused for a second before uttering the first thing that came to her mind, "Do think Emily is okay?"

William sighed (A/N, I know I'm making people sigh a lot.), "I'm not sure. I don't want to lie and sway yes, and I don't want to be negative and say probably not. I feel kind of responsible for her disappearance, though."

"Why?"

"I was the one who had helped Hopper kidnap Odd, and may I add I once pushed Odd off of a bridge!" William whispered.

"You were under Hoppers control."

It was true. William had once been under Franz Hoppers control. Odd and Ulrich had both almost died, and Emily had been attacked too. She was unscathed, but Odd had nearly drowned, the current was so strong, and Ulrich had to face Franz Hopper alone.

Ulrich was sulking again. His parents were again arguing if he should stay at Kadac or move back to the states. Not being able to control himself, Ulrich had snapped at his mother and hadn't talked to her since. Of course it wasn't her fault, she was trying to get him to be able to stay, his father was the problem. He was stubborn and strict. The only reason Ulrich was still at Kadac was he had improved his grades…big time. Why should he pay the price for his parents bickering? It wasn't his fault they had divorced; it wasn't even his fault they had married. His life stunk.


	3. I messed up

Jeremy sighed, Odd hadn't been himself lately. Actually it had been longer than 'lately'. Ever since Emily broke up with him he had been miserable. Sam sure hadn't helped; she had agreed to go out with him and then kissed William right in front of Odd. She said it was easier to break up with him that way.

Odd really knew how to pick them. Every girlfriend he ever had broke up with him, poor guy.

Jeremy wasn't laughing; at least Odd had a girlfriend before. Jeremy had never gone out with a girl. Why did girls have to be such jerks?

_Not all girls are jerks, _Jeremy's mind argued. _Aelita and Yumi aren't._

Sighing once again he snapped out of his trance and back to paying attention to his teacher. He had been doing that a lot lately, zoning out in class, that is. It didn't affect him though, his grades almost had no room for improvement and he already knew what the teacher was talking about. Quickly righting down the homework assignment he waited for the bell.

It rang after five minutes and he made his way down the hall. He was an eleventh grader and was a bit disappointed when he learned that he and his friends had only a few class together and none of them had all three of them in them. This must be how Yumi felt; being a year older she was in twelfth grade and had no friends in them, but William.

William had become their friend after he had been kissed by Sam. He had only been an innocent victim and so Odd hadn't blamed him and he was eventually accepted into the group, even Ulrich had accepted him. Already being a Lyoko Warrior brought him into their group, but that had been out of need when Ulrich had moved.

That's were Ulrich met Emily. They had gone to the same school when Ulrich went to live with his dad in the states, but after picking up his grades he had convinced his dad to let him live with his mom, and live with him in the summer after school was out.

Yumi made her way to the cafeteria. She had a separate lunch time than then Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita, and Odd. Sitting down next to William she tried to make small talk, but it was still uncomfortable to talk to him outside of Lyoko things and it wouldn't be wise to bring up Lyoko in a public place.

Thinking back, Yumi wasn't sire when she had agreed to allow William into the gang. It was after Ulrich moved, but before Ulrich had mentioned that he had met a new friend named Emily. William wasn't mean or cocky, and he seemed to have let go of his long crush on her, but to her he still seemed like the same boy who got into a fight with Ulrich almost every time him saw him.

That brought her to another thought. Why had she told Ulrich that she didn't like him more than a friend, oh, so long ago? He had listened, which made her feel like he couldn't care less if they went out.

"Yumi?" Williams's voice cut into her thoughts.

"Yeah," Yumi took a bite out of her sandwich.

"You've been quiet for a long time, I was just wondering if you were alright." William said.

"I'm fine, just thinking." Yumi paused for a second before uttering the first thing that came to her mind, "Do think Emily is okay?"

William sighed (A/N, I know I'm making people sigh a lot.), "I'm not sure. I don't want to lie and sway yes, and I don't want to be negative and say probably not. I feel kind of responsible for her disappearance, though."

"Why?"

"I was the one who had helped Hopper kidnap Odd, and may I add I once pushed Odd off of a bridge!" William whispered.

"You were under Hoppers control."

It was true. William had once been under Franz Hoppers control. Odd and Ulrich had both almost died, and Emily had been attacked too. She was unscathed, but Odd had nearly drowned, the current was so strong, and Ulrich had to face Franz Hopper alone.

Ulrich was sulking again. His parents were again arguing if he should stay at Kadac or move back to the states. Not being able to control himself, Ulrich had snapped at his mother and hadn't talked to her since. Of course it wasn't her fault, she was trying to get him to be able to stay, his father was the problem. He was stubborn and strict. The only reason Ulrich was still at Kadac was he had improved his grades…big time. Why should he pay the price for his parents bickering? It wasn't his fault they had divorced; it wasn't even his fault they had married. His life stunk.

Odd stood waiting for his sister to arrive. She had told him she would be coming at five and it was now five-thirty, and she was never late. Pacing, Odd was surprised to see Ulrich coming in. Ulrich looked upset.

A knock on the door made Odd jump. He opened it to find his sister, Kayla and behind her another girl. Stepping back, he let them in and sat down on his bed motioning them to sit on Ulrich's bed. To this Ulrich scowled, oh well.

Kayla walked over and gave Odd a hug before sitting down and explaining why they were late.

"The plain was delayed, twice. We had to wait forever before it finally took off. I'm sorry." She paused, "Oh, yeah, this is Nellie." She pointed to the girl next to her.

It was then Odd took a look at the shy girl. She had brown shoulder-length hair and green eyes. She was wearing a blue shirt and cargo pants. Her expression was blank and her eyes looked cold.

A chill ran up Odd's spine, yet there was something vaguely familiar about her. Shaking the thought away, Odd extended his hand and she shook it quickly.

"Mhm!!" Ulrich rudely interrupted Odds' thoughts.

"What do you want, Ulrich?"

"My bed." Ulrich said, aggravated.

"Fine! Kayla, Nellie, will you kindly get off my cranky roommates bed." Odd said jokingly.


	4. Nightmares or Reality?

Odd lay down on his bed, it was an exhausting day. First his sister had bugged him all day trying to get him to show all around town, second Ulrich had seemed even more upset than usual, so he and Odd had gotten into a big fight and Odd wouldn't be surprised if Ulrich hated him now; he had said some pretty mean things (Odd said the mean things).

Exasperated, Odd sighed, thinking how much better things could have gone. Closing his eyes Odd slowly drifted off to sleep, but even there he wasn't peaceful.

_Dream:_

Odd was walking around a large building, or something that resembled a building, debris was everywhere. It dawned on him: this was Kadic! He saw something in the ruble. Walking toward it he saw a light green shirt and brown hair. His breath caught. His best friend was trapped! Pulling the debris from on top of him Odd pulled him out. Odd immediately noticed he wasn't breathing. He checked for a pulse: none. His eyes scanned the mess. He saw something pink, something blue, and something black. He recognized each one of them as his friends. He was alone. He was alone to fight X.A.N.A.

Odd woke up with a start. Panting he saw he was still in Kadic. Looking at the alarm, he read 1:34. He saw Ulrich was sleeping in his bed across the room.

Even though it had just been a dream, Odd felt something wasn't right. Getting up he creaked the door open. Checking to make sure no one coming, he walked down the hall and onto the staircase. Making sure the steps didn't creak, he tip-toed down the stairs and onto the first floor. Opening the door he crept into the night. He had a hunch as to were to go, so he walked towards the sewer. He didn't think anything could be _too_ bad, but he wasn't prepared for what he would see next.

A girl was lying on the ground, motionless. Running toward her, Odd dropped to his knees. The first thing he noticed about her was that there was no rise and fall of her chest; the other was the blood oozing from the back of her head. Wiping her hair from her face his heart stopped.

This was Emily.

Suddenly he didn't feel so good.

He opened his mouth to scream, but no noise came out. He hadn't believed she would die, he had hoped she would return. Hot tears stained his face. He felt his body shaking. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see anymore of this nightmare. He slowly opened them, but it wasn't Emily he was staring at, it was Ulrich. Ulrich was shaking him to wake him up. It had been a dream. Emily wasn't dead. Not yet.

The reality of the dream came to him. Emily _could_ be dead. She _might_ be dead. He had to go look for her, no matter how dangerous it was.


	5. Coincident or Not?

Ulrich came into the dorm room angry at Odd. They had another argument and Ulrich hadn't cooled of yet. He immediately noticed, Odd tossing and turning in his bed. Ulrich made his way over to Odd's bed, He tried shaking Odd, but he wouldn't wake up. Shaking him harder, Odd's eyes shot open. Ulrich asked odd what he had dreamt about, Odd just turned away and closed his eyes again.

SCENE CHANGE

William fell asleep around 12:00 that night. He dreamt an unusual dream.

_Dream:_

William was walking around a ruin, not sure what it was or where he was. He tried to walk around, but the debris was too heavy around him. Seeing an exit way, William got down on his hands and knees and crawled through the small opening. He spotted a sign near the front of the wreckage and made his way toward it.

The sign read: **"Kadic Academy".** (I think it's an academy). William's breath got caught in his throat, this was his home. His home was destroyed. Looking around he spotted Ulrich lying on the ground: dead. Then he spotted Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy lying dead on the rubble. So this was what X.A.N.A. wanted, them all dead.

William hadn't taken it one hundred percent seriously until now. X.A.N.A. really wanted the dead. It was then William noticed Odd wasn't among his dead companions. He searched through the rubble, but found no trace of Odd. Maybe he had escaped the mess, maybe he had been able to avoid see his friends like this, especially Ulrich; he looked the worst of all the gang. Walking away, William couldn't help but think that he was next.

_End Dream._

William got out of bed the next morning, feeling slightly tired. Walking to the bench were the gang always met, William only spotted Odd.

"Where are the others?" William asked as he neared Odd. Odd just shrugged. Sitting down next to Odd, William broke the silence, "I had a strange dream last night. Kadic was in ruin, and Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita were dead. I had no idea were you were."

Odd's head shot up, "I had the same dream," he said, "I couldn't find you, only the others. I found Ulrich first, and then I saw the others clothing."

"I saw Ulrich first too. But I saw the others, too." William couldn't help but think how strange that was. When they saw all the others, they asked if any of them had any strange dreams the previous night. They all said no, only Ulrich didn't look confused, but as Odd told him, William knew Ulrich had awakened Odd from his nightmare. William just couldn't help but think it wasn't a coincidence.

SCENE CHANGE

Kayla made sure no one was around before she stole into the factory; this would be an interesting day, especially with Nellie to distract the others.

**Sorry it's so short. I have writers block, but I felt I should write something. So here you go.**


End file.
